


Don't Cry

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: One where Pokémon hunting goes horribly wrong





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah it's been too long since I last posted a Perriado

Sunny day, no clouds in sight, and...

"There's a pokéstop across the street!" Tony yells as he walks forward, his eyes fixed on his phone.

"Again?" Jaime asks. "There was one like a hundred feet away as well!"

"I know!!" Tony exclaims with a wide smile on his face. "It was a good idea to come to town today, there's so much everything!"

"Well we were supposed to have a nice day in town, just the two of us. Little did I know that I'd need to share you with pixelated animals," Jaime says with a bitter undertone.

The tone goes unnoticed for Tony, who looks at Jaime like he has two heads, "Animals? Really? They're Pokémon!"

"Whatever," Jaime mumbles, unable to understand how his grown up boyfriend can still be so excited about the characters that Jaime associates with his own childhood.

"It's not 'whatever', Jaime." Tony says with a roll of his eyes. "Wait here, I can't reach the pokéstop from this side of the street, I have to go over there."

Tony doesn't wait for Jaime’s reply before he looks both ways and crosses the street, heading towards a statue that works as one of these 'pokéstops'. There's a few other people on their phones as well, and Jaime briefly wonders if they're all catching pokémon too.

Tony keeps his eyes on the device on his hands, and it's taking him a bit longer than on previous pokestops, Jaime thinks. It looks like he's concentrating, being completely still spare his finger that's swiping up and down on the screen. Having grown familiar with the game, much to his displeasure, Jaime identifies that Tony has most likely found a Pokémon as well.

Sure enough, soon Tony smiles widely and turns to look at Jaime, starting to jog across the street.

"Jaime look what I caught, it’s-”

But his sentence gets cut short when a car hits Tony, colliding with his side and sending him falling to the pavement with a hard thud.

Jaime doesn't have time to react before Tony is on the ground, the car stopped before him. Luckily the speed limit on this road is relatively low and the driver managed to slow down a little before hitting Tony.

But it still looks bad. The driver is getting out of his car and Tony is still lying on the ground. Jaime is frozen to the spot as he sees other people gathering around his boyfriend.

"Someone call 911!" A stranger yells and that snaps Jaime out of his daze. He sprints to where the small group of people has gathered and pushes past the ring of people to see Tony.

"Please, he's my boyfriend," he pleads as he's trying to make his way to Tony. The people give way to him and look at him with pitying eyes. But Jaime pays no attention to things like that, the only thought in his head being ' _please be okay Tony_ '.

As he reaches his boyfriend he drops to his knees, frantically searching for injuries with his eyes.

Tony looks bad. 

Someone has turned him on his back but Jaime can see that the position his arm is in is not natural, it's bending from the points that shouldn't bend, the bone sticking out. The side of his face is bloody, the wound near his eye still bleeding and the blood trickling to his hair. Jaime sees no other sight of blood, but he doesn't know about other injuries.

Tony's eyes are open, and for that Jaime is grateful. He just needs to stay conscious until they get to the hospital.

Jaime looks at Tony and it's obvious that he's in great pain. His face is contorted and he's breathing quick, shallow breaths as he's lying in the ground, unable to move.

"It's gonna be okay, Tone," Jaime says shakily, combing his fingers through Tony's hair in an attempt to comfort him, in the process staining his own hand with his boyfriend's blood. The thought makes him sick but he keeps doing that, desperate to find a way to help Tony.

"Don't cry," Tony says weakly, so quietly Jaime almost misses it.

Cry? Jaime wasn't aware at what point he had started crying, but sure enough, as he brings his hand -the one not combing through Tony's hair- to his cheek, he can feel the undeniable moisture falling down.

"Shut up,” Jaime mutters and takes Tony’s unharmed hand in his, feeling Tony squeeze maybe a bit too tight but he doesn’t complain. The pain Jaime feels on his hand is miniscule compared to the pain Tony’s in.

Jaime keeps muttering encouraging words and it feels like forever but eventually they hear sirens in the distance. It doesn’t take long after that for the ambulance to stop next to them. Two paramedics step out of the car and rush to Tony.

“Where are you hurt?” The female paramedic asks, directing the question to Tony who takes a shaky, shallow breath before answering with gritted teeth.

“My arm is in burning pain and breathing hurts,” he explains, stopping to take another painful breath. “My head hurts a lot too.”

Jaime fights back the tears that threaten to fall when his boyfriend is listing his injuries. He lets go of Tony’s hand and makes room to the paramedics as the male paramedic brings a stretcher.

“We’re going to take you to the hospital now,” the female paramedic explains. “You’ll get some painkillers in the ambulance but first we’ll have to get you into the car.”

Tony nods and braces himself as he’s lifted to the stretcher, wincing in pain as his body moves. Jaime picks up Tony’s phone from the ground and follows them as Tony gets wheeled into the ambulance. He’s staying a bit away to not get into the paramedics’ way.

“Are you with the patient?” The male paramedic asks Jaime once they’ve lifted Tony to the car.

“Yes, I’m his boyfriend,” Jaime replies, nervously looking at Tony and the way the female paramedic has started to treat his injuries.

“You’re allowed to come with him if you promise not to get on our way,” the paramedic says. “You must sit still and not interfere with the treatment.”

“I understand,” Jaime says immediately and climbs into the vehicle as the paramedic gives him an approving nod. The back door gets slammed shut and soon they’re moving, the sound of sirens loud inside the ambulance.

The drive to the hospital feels like it lasts forever, when in reality it takes only a few minutes. Jaime sits still and watches Tony, too scared to do anything in fear of it bothering the paramedic treating his injuries.

Tony’s eyes are still open, save for the moments he has to shut them in pain, and he keeps them trained to Jaime. Even though the situation is nerve-racking, Jaime does his very best to keep strong and that way giving Tony encouragement that this’ll be okay, everything will be alright soon, while simultaneously trying to assure himself of that.

They arrive at the hospital and a few nurses and a doctor rush out to help them. The paramedics explain the situation as they go, and Jaime follows right behind them. Then they wheel Tony to a room and a nurse stays back in the hallway, stopping Jaime from following.

A bit surprised, Jaime raises his eyebrows at the man.

“You’re not allowed to come in while we’re treating him,” the nurse explains.

“Oh,” Jaime says. Of course, it makes sense he can’t be with Tony all the time.

"It's going to take a while before you can see him, you should go clean yourself up a bit in the bathroom," the nurse says and points towards the hallway that has a sign pointing to the toilets.

Jaime looks down at his hands, still stained with blood, and nods, "Yeah."

It's like he's only half here, as he walks to the toilets in an autopilot mode. There's no one else there, and Jaime goes straight to the sinks.

He starts washing his shaking hands, disgusted with the pink water that's going down the drain, but unable to look away. He takes more and more soap, it's the kind that's already in a foam form, and scrubs and scrubs until the water is clean and there's no sign of the blood.

Then he splashes some water to his face, trying to compose himself and get rid of the signs of crying. His face feels hot and his eyes puffy, the cold water feeling like heaven against it.

He splashes some more, slowly running his hands over his face, stopping once his fingers pass his nose. He might have washed away all the blood, but the unmistakable metallic scent still lingers, reminding him of the incident.

So Jaime takes more soap and scrubs. He must have used almost half of the soap, but he doesn't stop until he's certain that the fruity scent of the soap has replaced the scent of injury.

It occurs to him that he's spent quite some time in the bathroom, so he hurriedly dries his hands and heads to the waiting room.

Realistically he knows that it'll most likely take an hour, several maybe, before he can see Tony. But it makes him feel better when he's sitting in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room, knowing that he'll hear the news as soon as possible.

Jaime tries to stay strong, to follow Tony's advice and not cry. But the uncertainty is never a reassuring feeling, it has a habit of making the thoughts go to the worst direction, and he can’t help but let it out in a form of hot tears and quiet sniffles.

He's not sure how long he's been waiting, but it feels like a long time. The tears have seized, but the uncertainty lingers. It must not have been a simple injury, if it's taking them this long to fix it.

Why has no one told Jaime anything? Nurses come and go but none of them even look at Jaime. That is, until the same nurse that had told Jaime to go get freshen up enters the waiting area and searches for Jaime with his eyes.

“You’re here for Tony Perry, right?” The nurse checks as he walks to Jaime.

“Yes,” Jaime rushes out and stands up in hopes of finally being able to see Tony. “Is he okay?”

“He’s currently sleeping but you can come with me to see him,” the nurse says and starts walking, Jaime following quickly behind.

They walk along a white hallway, passing doors and a nurses’ station. Eventually the nurse stops at a door and opens it, allowing Jaime to walk in before following after.

Tony looks so odd there, lying in the hospital bed dressed in those plain hospital clothes. There’s a i.v. running to his left arm, his sleeping form a drastic change from the pain contorted face Jaime saw earlier. Tony looks so small, so fragile lying on those white sheets.

He’s half propped up, sleeping in a half sitting position. There’s a band-aid covering the wound that was by his eye, and his previously bloody face is now cleaned. There’s a cast on his right arm, resting in a sling on his chest.

“He had two fractured ribs and his whole side is badly bruised. The compound fracture on his right forearm was probably the most severe of his injuries, but we managed to relocate the bones and put on a cast. There seems to be no internal damage on the head, but we’re keeping him here over night to be sure,” the nurse explains, reading off of the clipboard that’s at the end of Tony’s bed. “The wound next to his eye looked worse than it was, that’s often the case with head wounds because they tend to bleed a lot. We glued it shut and it should heal well, most likely leaving a small scar on it’s wake.”

Jaime just nods, too shocked to say anything. From what he gathers from the nurse’s words, Tony is not in an immediate danger anymore, everything should get better.

“Is he in pain?” Jaime asks the nurse.

“We gave him a hefty amount of painkillers, so he shouldn’t feel much,” the nurse explains. “But there’s no way of knowing for sure, so when he wakes up we can up his dosage a bit if needed to.”

“Okay,” Jaime says, still keeping his eyes on Tony. “Thank you.”

The nurse just nods, adding, “Your boyfriend was really lucky.”

“I know…” Jaime says quietly and the room falls to the silence until the nurse speaks again.

“I assume you want to stay here?” He asks. “He should be waking up soon, although he might be a bit groggy from all the medication. Call a nurse if you need to, there’s a button you can press there.” The nurse instructs before exiting the room.

Jaime takes a chair from the side of the room and brings it next to Tony’s bed. He wants to hold Tony’s hand but decides to be careful with the i.v. and the cast, so he settles for brushing Tony’s hair from his face, letting his fingers brush through his slightly knotted hair.

Jaime relishes in the feeling of relaxation, feeling his muscles un-tense and his shoulders to drop. There’s still some uncertainty left, but the fact that he’s in the same room as Tony and that everything seems to be okay is incredibly comforting. Now he just needs to wait until Tony wakes up, so he can completely reassure his brain that everything will be okay.

It doesn’t take long, Jaime keeps running his hand through Tony’s hair and after a while Tony starts to stir. Jaime retrieves his hand, bringing it to gently hold the one that’s got the i.v. hooked into it.

Tony’s fingers curl around Jaime’s hand softly, and he finally opens his eyes.

“Hey,” Tony says, breaking the silence.

“Hey to you too,” Jaime says and smiles a little, finally feeling proper relief now when Tony has woken up.

“You look like you’ve been hit by a car,” Tony chuckles weakly, taking in Jaime’s disheveled look. It is in that moment when Jaime remembers his puffy eyes and the mess his hair must be from all the times he’s run his fingers through it in the past hour or so.

“Too soon,” Jaime says, but can’t hide the small smile fighting it’s way to his face. “I was really worried about you.”

“I know,” Tony says, going serious. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jaime says quickly.

“Who was the one crossing the street before looking both ways?” Tony asks the rhetorical question.

“Okay, yes, that was a dumb move but there’s no taking it back now,” Jaime says reassuringly. “There’s nothing we can do about it so there’s no point on dwelling on it. Everything turned out fine, and I bet you’ll remember to cross roads safely from now on.”

“You can count on that,” Tony agrees.

“Are you in pain?” Jaime asks, remembering the nurse’s words from earlier.

“No, it’s more like a dull ache,” Tony reassures.

“Well I’m glad,” Jaime replies and searches his jacket pocket to retrieve Tony’s phone. “Your phone wasn’t as lucky.”

“Oh no,” Tony says sadly and reaches for his phone that is the epitome of broken. The screen is not only cracked, but pieces of it are missing. There’s a huge dent on the side and it’s safe to say there’s no salvaging it anymore.

“Well luckily it’s only a phone,” Jaime tries to sound positive.

“Yeah but do you have any idea how much progress I made today? How many new Pokémon I caught? How many miles I walked?” Tony asks.

“You still care about the stupid Pokémon?” Jaime asks, a bit surprised.

“Well of course, a simple accident won’t change that,” Tony says like it’s no big deal.

“It almost got you killed,” Jaime says, hoping to make Tony see his side of the argument.

“But it didn’t,” Tony says simply. “Besides it was my fault. I won’t make the same mistake again. Will you go with me on another walk in the town after I get released from here?”

“Definitely,” Jaime says in a heartbeat.

“See, I knew you liked it!” Tony says, happy that he’s proved that Jaime doesn’t 100% hate the game.

“Nah, I don’t like it,” Jaime dismisses. “There’s just no chance I’ll let you go alone.”

“So, what, you’re going to babysit me?” Tony laughs.

“Yes,” Jaime replies seriously.

“Oh c’mon, that’s not fair,” Tony says, mildly offended.

“I won’t let something like this happen again,” Jaime says and gestures to Tony’s bruised body.

“So you’ll treat me like a kid?” Tony asks jokingly, trying avoid the conversation going to the heavy direction.

“So I’ll keep you safe,” Jaime corrects.

Tony tries to work a witty comeback but he’s rendered speechless in front of Jaime’s unfaltering gaze. So he gives him a soft smile and says the only words that seem appropriate for the situation, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jaime replies quietly. “You should get some rest.”

“I know. I’m really sleepy, they must have put me on a lot of painkillers,” Tony says, already closing his eyes and getting more comfortable on the bed.

“They did,” Jaime agrees. “Go to sleep and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay,” Tony mumbles and soon enough Jaime can hear Tony’s breathing get more relaxed, indicating he fell asleep.

Jaime knows he can’t keep his eye on Tony for the rest of his life, but after a scare like the one they got today, he’s going to make his damn best to keep Tony safe. Even if it means accompanying him to his stupid Pokémon hunts. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that you can move your old Pokémon Go account to your new phone but shhhhh let's pretend Tony doesn't know that because I was stuck in the story :D


End file.
